Persons studying or working in the field of computer science are familiar with a number of differing numbering systems used in computer operations and with the difficulty sometimes encountered in easily and quickly registering a number in one system and then coverting the number into another system. Such difficulties may be compounded by the orders of magnitude designations used to indicate those number series which represent values that are quite large or quite small. As used herein, the phrase "number series" means a series of indicia such as digits which represent a particular numberical value. The difficulties of such registering and conversion have been addressed in prior publications including standard texts in the field and in prior patents such as Haase U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,048 and Hancock U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,161, to which the interested reader is referred.